ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis
The Galvanic Mechamorph Crisis is the eighth episode of E-10: The Series. Synopsis After one of Professor Proff's experiments goes wrong, Upgrade gets infected by a technorganic virus, leading him to a monstrous rampage downtown. Plot is pitch black and though it would be impossible to tell, everything begins spinning to a doorway. The sounds of non-stop shooting laser beams are heard from outside. Eventually the sounds stop and the door barged open with a flash of moonlight shining in the room, a figure walks through alongside an army of three foot tall robotic beetles, he looked up into the screen, giving his line. Professor Proff: Take out the guards, along with anyone else who gets in our way. robotic beetles started crawling in front of Professor Proff as he slowly walked through the building. A few guards appeared with flashlights, and as the beetles approached them quickly. Guard: What are those things? beetle shot a laser beam from its pincers and a hole was blasted through his chest. Slowly reacting to the blast, he got shot a few more times and fell to the ground dead. The second guard grabbed his gun. Guard 2: You bastards! got shot as well, Professor Proff reached toward the dead bodyguards then looked up to see a camera was rolling footage. Professor Proff: Take out the cameras too. I don’t want anybody spotting me before we make our getaway. pincers blasted the cameras and Professor Proff resumed moving. More guards running to the scene were blasted by a larger wave of beetles, Professor Proff started looking around for a door. Professor Proff: Now… where’s the science lab? a doorway. Ah-ha! There it is… walked through the doorway. The setting is the exact same spot Ethan and the Agent fought the Weatherheads the first time, only this time the room was surrounded by scientists and workers setting up a project. When they noticed their presence, they were shocked. Professor Proff: Nobody move, unless you want to get blasted. Proff held a weapon in his hand, the workers put their hands up and he continued to speak. Professor Proff: My name is Prometheus James Croftward, but you may call me… Professor Proff. Now… If you wanna get home to your wives and families, I would suggest telling me where I can find Project Animus? Scientist: We’ll never tell you! gets shot and he collapses into the bottom floor, dead. Professor Proff: It’s always the fat ones with the big mouths, isn’t it? So… does anybody else want to get shot? nod no. Well? Scientist 2: Right away Professor. other scientists found the test tubes inside a drawer, then he climbed down the stairs and handed it to him. Professor Proff: Good… you may leave. other scientists exit the doorway in a hurry. Professor Proff: If you can get passed the beetles. Heh-heh-heh-heee.. the other scientists attempt escape, some start getting shot by the beetles through the chest, arms and legs. Blood is splattered everywhere as some collapses to the ground. Only two scientists managed to make it outside okay and run away in different directions. The beetles watch them move and Professor Proff, carrying the serums stepped outside. Professor Proff: Now then, let’s get moving… held an energy cube and it began sucking in the beetles as they walk in one by one. He placed them in his backpack which turned into a jetpack and he flew off into the night sky, laughing maniacally. next day, police tape surrounded the entrance to the science lab. Police officers and CSI’s investigate the area while they also hold off a small crowd. News reporters are on camera reporting the news live. Meanwhile, Ethan and Agent are Outside, running down the sidewalk toward the area. They stop and catch their breath. Ethan bended over a little and has his hands on his knees, while the Agent is catching up behind him. Agent: Ethan… pants What… pants ...in the fuckmuzzle... breathes are we doing here? Ethan: Well for one… it’s our job as heroes to handle situations like these. Agent: up Do I need to remind you we have bigger things to worry about…? Ethan: Take a closer look at where we’re at. Agent squints his eyes and adjusted his glasses, he realizes where they’re at. Agent: The science lab, as in? Ethan: The same one we fought the Weatherheads back a few weeks ago. Agent: Well isn’t that lovely, but they got all they need? Ethan: Do they really? If this place was attacked again, we can’t be too sure. Agent: Looks like Ethan’s finally growing up, never thought I’d see the day. Ethan: Whatever. I’m going to see if I can get anything out of the cops. Agent: Yeah good luck with that! AND WHEN YOU COME BACK TO ME, YOU CAN… I... uh… fuck it! The writers got nothing for me this time... ran up towards the officers, but one of them stopped him. Officer: This is a crime scene, please step away sir. Ethan: I was just wonder... Officer: him. I don’t care, step away or we’ll have to use… Officer 2: You’re wondering what’s going on here aren’t you? Ethan: Yes! Officer: Sir, this isn’t your concern… Officer 2: Word has it, some serial killers broke into the laboratory last night. It was a damn mess I tell you what. Blood everywhere, bodies all over the floor. It was strange too, we can’t find a scope of evidence anywhere, nothing on the security cameras, no dust, no fingerprints, just nothing... Officer: Did your mother drop you when you were a baby? Officer 2: No, but I knew it would piss you off if I didn’t act like the stereotypical racist white douchebag you are all the time, acting like you own the law. Officer: Our superiors are gonna hear about this… walked back towards the Agent. Ethan: Okay so based on what that officer told me, if the Weatherheads did attack here last night, then we need to get inside and figure out what they took. Agent: Alright, I got this. You go ahead and sneak around in the back, I’m gonna make some ears bleed. looked at him, disturbed. The Agent rolled his eyes and held his USB in the air. Ethan: Ooooh…. Agent: And here I thought you were getting smarter… the other way. Go. Agent activated his USB as Ethan ran towards an alleyway, which led his way around the research lab, Ethan looked around and notice nobody was around. Ethan then activated the Omnitrix core. Ethan: Okay Omnitrix, give me Wildmutt, give me Big Chill, or even give me ChamAlien. Just give me somebody who can sneak me there inside! slammed downs and a flash of light occurs. He had transformed instead into Heatblast. Heatblast: Heatblast?! Sure like that is going to work… Agent looking around for a place to hide, sneaks towards behind an empty police car. He put on some ear plugs, then set a frequency off from his USB. A loud sound was made, hurting everyone’s ears. People started falling to the ground holding onto their ears tight. Police tried to find the perpetrator but there was no luck yet. The Agent sneaked his way through the entrance as everybody was on the floor not paying attention CONVENIENTLY. Meanwhile Heatblast was looking for a way inside. Heatblast: Come on… there’s gotta be a way inside… found a metallic door. Heatblast: A back door! Nice… placed his hands on the latch and the knob started to melt. Heatblast: No no no… Agh… now what… finger started to light up. Heatblast: Oh… right… the other side, a calorific laser started opening an entrance in the shape of an uneven circle. It bursted through and Heatblast walked inside. Heatblast: Gotta work on my art skills… CaT (voice): You think! rushed inside through exhibits and as he ran through the hallways, he eventually met up with the Agent. Agent: About time. found a trail of dead bodies and continued walking down the path. Heatblast: Whoa… you don’t see that everyday… Makes you think walkers are gonna come to life, just ready to nip right at ya. Agent: I’ve been there. Not fun. find a broken doorway leading to a path of stairs and started walking down. Eventually they make it into a downstairs laboratory. The room is filled with two dead bodies, broken devices and paperwork scattering the area. Heatblast: Wow, it’s almost messier than my room. Agent started looking through the drawers to see if there’s anything useful. Heatblast tries to examine the stuff on the ground, he grabbed a sheet of paper and it burns into a crisp. Agent: I’d be careful trying to touch anything, since you know… fire? Heatblast: Right… Agent looked at the broken containers and looks through a file of paperwork. He skimmed through it as it shows pictures of animal life. He sat it down and found a piece of broken cyber technology on the ground, he examined it further. Agent: Hmmm… looks like from what I can gather, somebody stole pieces of cybernetic technology, along with formulas, sheets, serums, animal catalogs. Heatblast: Interrupts Wait? Animal catalogs? Wait that doesn’t sound right? Agent: Fuck it. It isn’t them, its probably some mad scientist out to use this stuff for whatever he or she wants. Regardless, we’re out of here. Heatblast: REGARDLESS, we’re still stopping ‘em. Agent: No. Heatblast: Agent, look. Somebody is out there hurting people trying to get his or her’s… hands on these experiment for who knows what reason. Agent: We have more important things to worry about right now. Heatblast: Agent it’s our job. Agent: Job? Are we getting paid now? Heatblast: Agent, if we don’t handle this now then we’ll be too late. Agent: Same goes for the Weatherheads, if we don’t stop them from whatever they’re planning, we’re in a seriously more fucked up situation. Heatblast: Agent… Agent: End of story Ethan, let’s go. Guards: Freeze! scene moved to the guards aiming their weapons at Heatblast and the Agent. Guard 2: Hold it right there! You two are coming with me for questioning… Heatblast: Oh great… ---- Guard: PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM! Shaking. took a look at their legs, noticing they were shaking in fear. He then took a look at himself then took a few steps forward. Heatblast: Do you really wanna pick a fight with me? started tossing a fireball in the air. The guards continue to shake and one of them grabs a communicator swiftly from his pocket. Guards: We need back up now! Move it, move it! and the Agent’s eyes were widen as they said “move it.” The Agent ran in front of '' Heatblast and aims his sonic USB at the guards. '''Agent': Let me take care of them. launched a sonic wave and threw them back. The Agent grabs a copy of the formula. Agent: Come on, let’s move. followed behind him as they went up the stairs. Before some of the other guards can make it down the stairs, a sonic wave throws them back. The Agent and Heatblast make it up top the top and started running around to find an exit. Heatblast: We need to get out of here without risking hurting the civilians. Agent: Of course you make things less fun. We’ll take the back way. they arrived to the other side of the research lab, The Agent tries to open the door. The Agent struggles to open the knob. Heatblast: I may have accidentally melted the knob. Agent: And you picked now to tell me? Officers: FREEZE! Officers surrounded the room, wearing armor, holding shields and carrying larger guns. Heatblast tried to look around and noticed his own entrance was nearby. Heatblast: If you say so! created a flaming wall between the officers and Heatblast. The cops stepped back and the sprinklers went off, making it rain in the entire room. Smoke started to surround the entire area as Heatblast and the Agent managed to sneak out of the room. They ran and finally found Heatblast’s entrance. Heatblast: Hang tight! Agent wrapped around Heatblast and he took off into the air, escaping the laboratory. The scene then fades to the storage center, in front of the base. The garage door opens up to find Maggie sitting on the couch with Sif working on another armor. Ethan and the Agent walk inside. The sleeves of the Agent’s jacket, and the bottom of his pants have ash and burnt marks. Agent: Ugh, last time I ride onto you while you’re Heatblast… by Maggie. Maggie: What happened? jumped aside next to Maggie. Ethan: We had to go back to an old familiar place and dig up clues since we… Agent: Interrupts YOU! Ethan: I... thought the Weatherheads attacked it. Maggie: What? Why didn’t you let us go with you? up. Agent: It was a hit and miss, and a complete waste of our time, thanks to Ethan. Sif: You know, if you wanted to look for Weatherheads, I could’ve used Hydra Speed to track where they were. Agent: Don’t bother. We’ve already checked all the familiar locations, and areas I assumed they were on. Maggie: You know you are a time traveler, why don’t we just go back in time and stop the Weatherheads from attempting to get it? Agent: Because I can’t do that. Not now anyway. Maggie: What? Agent: Look, It’s not that I can’t go back in time. It’s because of the alteration why I’m not able to do any time hopping right now. All I can do right now is examine it before doing anything drastic. Sif: Alteration? Ethan: Apparently me getting the Omnitrix was part of some alteration to the timeline. Agent: Time stream! Why does nobody get that right… Agent squinted and rubbed his fingers over his eyes in irritation, then continues. Agent: Look, I’m trying to figure out what else happened to the timestream which is why I can’t say anything more than that. Not for Ethan’s sake anyway. But our first priority is to stop the Weatherheads from creating whatever they’re making. Ethan: Look, I get that, but there’s also something going on right now too. Agent: No. Ethan: up People got hurt Agent. If there’s a mad scientist or some freak roaming around trying to hurt people then we need to stop them before he or she hurts anybody else. Maggie: I vote it being a she! Sif: Agent’s right, our first priority should be stopping the Weatherheads. jaw drops. But… I wanna give my armors a test drive. I’m with Ethan. Maggie: So am I. Look people are going to get hurt either way, but the sooner we stop the problem, the better. Agent: Ugh. Fine… just let me change and I’ll see what I can do. scene flopped to the Agent sitting by the supercomputer, typing on the keyboard and scanning the evidence. A DNA print appears on the screen. Agent: I got something. Apparently whoever tried to steal this forgot to hide his DNA print, dumbass. What this person stole was a cybernetics enhancer, electrical test tubes, and Project Animus. Sif: Animus? Agent: Yes, Doctor Glock Woods came up with the theory of using animal assessments to enhance the plant’s lifeline, hoping that nature itself could last for as any animal regularly can. Ethan: So like, if the weather got cold enough to be snowing up a blizzard, then the grass would last as long as any animal can keep warm? Agent: Weird choice of words, but yes. For the last 5 months he hired scientists to help make the project a thing, but one of the scientists, Prometheus James Croftward, became mad with power, and wanted to use those assessments to enhance his own physical being. Glock fired him so that he wouldn’t waste away his creations and was never seen back inside, until now. Maggie: In other words, mad scientist tries to steal the experiment for himself, and he’s planning a revenge scheme to use it for his own success. Agent: That’s basically it. Sif: Or he could be using it for his revenge scheme to use it on himself or some being. Ethan: Enough theories, let’s just go to the Professor and stop him before he hurts anymore people. We’re gonna have to search all over the city to find his location, or maybe even the entire state or. Agent: His location is right by an abandoned laboratory, just 40 miles from here, almost near Springfield actually. Ethan: Oh. Really that fast? Huh, usually it takes longer to find the bad guy and kick his butt. Agent: No, just as simple as that? Ethan: Oh, okay… Well let’s get moving. scene faded to the abandon laboratory, the roof of the building is shaped circular with a giant telescope sticking out. As the setting had shifted from day to night, we zoom inside to see Professor Proff working on the experiment. Professor Proff: Test tubes here. Places Wires there. Places Yes, excellent! Everything is going exactly how I planned. Soon, not only will my experiment show those scientists they were wrong not to see my brilliance, but the whole city will be transformed into the ultimate beings we deserved to be a long time ago, and I shall spread my brilliance to the entire world! maniacally. Agent: Boo, you suck. Professor Proff: What!? turned to find Sif, the Agent, Ethan and Maggie standing by the entrance inside, getting ready to fight. Ethan: It’s over Professor Proff. We don’t know why you’re planning on using Doctor Woods experiments, well actually we kind of do, but not fully… Sif: Ethan…. Ethan: But if hurting people is your plan, then we're going to stop you! Professor Proff: Kids? And an adult chaperone? Agent: That's probably the most accurate description of us ever. Professor Proff: Ugh, Go away, I’m busy trying to enhance the human lifespan, not destroy it. Maggie: Yet, you stole a bunch of Dr. Wood’s work, and you killed like probably… 13 people? Where does this benefit you? Professor Proff: Actually it was 14, and that wasn’t the first time I’ve killed people for my genius. Anyway, look I’m trying to extend our lifespan, I don’t see what benefit you have to stop me? Ethan: Well for one it’s dangerous. Professor Proff: And two? Ethan: Who says you’re only trying to extend your lifespan just so you can take out some revenge. Professor Proff: temper increases. You know damn right this is to take out some revenge! gasped. Professor Proff: My plan is very simple, I plan to make every scientist tremble in fear when they see what kind of power I have. I will use my powers to not only make Dr. Woods eat his words, but let him know how it feels to lose everything, just like I have! Dr. Woods took everything from me, so now I plan to take everything back, then as the ultimate super being, the Earth will become my kingdom, and I shall be the king to rule this planet with an iron fist, and continue my experiments to transform you humans into my slaves, my army, MY OWN CIVILIZATION! dramatically strikes as he laughs harder. Maggie: Wow, that was overdramatic. Professor Proff: Now I shall ask you one last time, leave this place, or you’ll become my next test subjects for my experiment. Ooh I know, how about transforming you into monstrous frogs with scorpion pincers and an eagle’s eyes! Ethan: We’ll take our chances. Besides, you look pretty beatable from up there. Professor Proff: Oh is that so? Agent: GODDAMN IT ETHAN, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FUCKING JINX THINGS! Proff pressed a switch from his remote, and walls started opening, releasing the miniature robotic beetles. They started crawling towards the group. Professor Proff: Let’s see you try to make your way through that. selected an armor from his gauntlet. Sif: My armor should be here in two minutes. eyes glew into Silver Stream's, and she threw a tidal wave at the robotic beetles. It released a short circuit, and the beetles began exploding one by one. Professor Proff: There’s more where that came from. pressed another switch and more beetles started surfacing towards them. Agent: Great, we’re going to be here all night with these things. pressed a button on the Omnitrix, the core popped up and he turned the dial. He slammed down and in a flash, he transformed into Upgrade. Upgrade morphs to the ground, slithering his way through the beetles, he started morphing onto one of them and starts blasting his way through the crowd. Upgrade managed to make it to the stairs and he looked back at the others fighting them. Maggie (Silver Stream): Go! Go! Upgrade ran up the stairs, a pod arrived from the ceiling, destroying some of the beetles. Sif ran to the front of it and the door opens. One of his armors, the Feedback armor, jumped onto him, and started surrounding his entire back and torso, then to his right arm, then the left, and both his feet. Sif finished transforming and he shot large lasers out of his cannons which started destroying the armors hit by hit. Professor Proff finishes setting up the device, and attaches a helmet onto him. Upgrade manages to make it to the top and takes a look around. Upgrade: What are you doing? Professor Proff: What does it look like I’m doing? I’m using the technology onto myself. Once I press this switch, my device will transfer the animal sediments to me, making me the first superhuman to ever exist. Upgrade: But that’s dangerous! Professor Proff: You know what, I don’t feel like talking to you anymore, I’m just gonna activate my machine now. pressed the switch and slowly the liquids inside the test tubes start going into wires, slowly transferring into Professor Proff’s bloodstream. Professor Proff: Yes!!!! I can feel my body changing… changing me… making me… more powerful than ANYBODY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!! Upgrade: I gotta shut down the machine before it’s too late, but how!? takes a look around for a second. With no idea what he could do, he then took a look at his hands and realized what he could do. Upgrade: Oh yeah, that’s right I’m Upgrade. All I gotta do is shut down the machine and Proff’s upgrade turns into a downgrade. morphed onto the machine and the machine became surrounded by Upgrade’s skin. The machine started machine, surrounding Upgrade and Professor Proff. Meanwhile downstairs, changing, it started growing larger then smaller, then larger again. Blue static started shooting out from the trio, managing to finish the last of the robotic beetles. The Agent looked above to see flashing blue lights glowing from the top of the stairs, Sif and Maggie then noticed. Maggie (Silver Stream): What is Ethan doing? Sif (Feedback): Whatever it is, it can’t be good. ran up towards the top of the stairs, noticing Upgrade was struggling to stop Professor Proff’s machine. Maggie (Silver Stream): Ethan? eyes stopped glowing. What are you doing? Upgrade: Trying to stop this thing. I can’t seem to reverse it! Maggie: Then turn it off! Upgrade: Ergh, I can’t! There’s no off switch on this thing. Professor Proff: That’s right. I designed this thing to make sure that machine had no absolute failures. harder. Agent ducks his head below the table and started searching for the plug. Agent: Where is the outlet for this thing? Agent scavenges through the wires and eventually finds the outlet, ripping it off before more damage could be done to both Proff and Upgrade. The machine turned off as both smoke and static surrounded the both of them. Upgrade slithered off the machine then splat off to the ground. Professor Proff awoke taking his helmet off then wiggling his fingers. Professor Proff: What… NO! My experiment! It didn’t work! And it’s all because of you four. Points I’ll have to run a few more tests before trying out my next attempt. Sif (Feedback): beside him. Actually, you’re going to jail to pay for all the crimes you have done to this city. Professor Proff: Curses! Agent stood back up as Maggie chuckled. Maggie: Welp we managed to do it, now we can focus on the Weatherheads and you get locked up in prison, right Ethan? silence Ethan? turned to notice Upgrade was still in his blobbish state, slowly jiggling back and forth. Sif (Feedback): Ethan? Professor Proff: Oh no… Sif (Feedback): What? Professor Proff (Narrating): The machine, instead of going into my bloodstream, it must have gotten into your friend. Upgrade started slithering his body back up, static started bursting from out of his skin. Sif (Feedback): Wait, that would mean.... Agent: Interrupts It created a technorganic virus. started roaring, with his voice sounding mutated. He started touching the Professor’s electronic devices and they exploded upon impact. Maggie: Ethan come on, Snap out of it! You got to fight this! squirmed as she spoke, then Upgrade started growing before them with his body shape started changing. His body grew into the size of a bear, a lizard’s tail grew out from his behind, his arms turned gorilla-like, with horns growing large on his shoulders, then giant blades on the sides of his lower arms. His neck stretched out further, as his expression turned angry and grew fox ears from his sides. His foot stomped to the ground, changing into dinosaur legs. Then roared his mightiest roar, scaring everybody. Upgrade then grew an eagle’s wings then dashed up into the air, creating a hole in the ceiling then took off. Maggie: ETHAN! ---- Sif, the Agent and even Professor Proff are stood in shock after witnessing Upgrade’s mutation and escape. Agent: Well in all my days of shitfuckery, I never expected something like this. Maggie: We have to save Ethan. Sif (Feedback): Maggie, we don’t know if he’s in there anymore. Maggie: No, I’m sure he is, he’s… Sif (Feedback): Brain dead, that’s what he is. Agent: Look, I don’t know if there is any going back, as long as Ethan is stuck as a rampaging infected Galvanic Mechamorph, then there’s nothing we can do but put him down. covered her mouth in shock. Sif (Feedback): Alright, let’s get a move on. Maggie: What about Proff? Agent: Leave him. There are bigger things at stake then him, come on. and the Agent run outside, Maggie looks back then turns back and runs towards outside. Meanwhile, Upgrade is soaring over a not-so crowded downtown Dellsview. People shocked in awe, Upgrade lands to the ground and starts shredding coin machines by just moving, they explode. People start running in fear as Upgrade roars and continues walking down the street. SACT Soldiers appear behind him, throwing smoke grenades. A blast of smoke fogs the area, Upgrade walks towards them and the soldiers started grabbing their machine guns and began to shoot Upgrade. Upgrade reflected the bullets and started charging towards them, knocking one over and pushing the other back. Upgrade standing above one of the soldiers raises a claw in the air, ready to mark him. Agent: Oi. Techy blob man thing. Look at the superior Time Lord. AKA me. Look at me. Now, bitch. acted in disgust. Agent: Gotcha. Agent grabbed his sonic USB and began shooting sonic waves, Upgrade screams and gets thrown back into a small convenient store, ripping a hole through the wall. People start running away and on the other side, Upgrade starts to get up. The Agent stands before him, as Maggie and Sif lands down to him. Sif drops himself out of the armor, selecting another as Maggie began to speak. Maggie: Why don’t we just try changing him back? Agent: Bad idea. We don’t know what effect that have on his aliens, or as a matter of fact, even him. Agent started charging toward the moving Upgrade. Maggie sighs. Sif: I think I have an idea how we can investigate the problem with Upgrade. looked up into the sky and a pod came crashing behind him. Sif raised his arms out as the door opens with a green skeleton designed armor jumping and attaching onto his torso. It surrounds his arms, then his legs, and a helmet attaches onto him, and through Sif’s vision from his helmet, he started scanning the area. Sif (Cyclopes): Let’s see here… So we know what caused the virus onto Upgrade. What about a way to try and cure him? zoomed in closer to Upgrade. He activated his X-Ray mode, then zoomed closer to try and find the problem, he slowly looked into to seeing mutated organic material surrounding only parts his arms, legs, head and waist, they’re slowly moving towards his center. Sif (Cyclopes): Oooh? Now there’s something. out. Good work. selected his armor then it came right apart. Sif: Now why don’t you see if you can send me the High-Tech Armor? pod takes off and the fight resumed to Upgrade charging towards the Agent. The Agent: Hold still you little… Agent fired a sonic wave, Upgrade began squirming and screamed, but then eventually stops as he fired laser beams from its eye. The laser shot the USB off the Agent’s hand. Upgrade continued blasting at him while the Agent runs behind a car. Agent: Maggie! Maggie: Sorry about this Ethan. eyes glew and Maggie using Silver Stream threw a large tidal wave towards Upgrade, it threw him back into the convenient store, and almost demolishes the building. Upgrade laid on the ground, trying to move back up. Agent: I’m gonna set my probe to a higher level, that should blow his head out. Maggie (Silver Stream): He’s a blob Agent, and I didn’t agree to killing him. Agent: We have no choice Maggie, it’s him or us. eyes changed back as she looked in worry. Sif walked toward him. Sif: That’s okay, we won’t have to. them, a loud noise was made and it showed Upgrade escaping from them into the air. Agent: Oh see! Great, you let him get away! Sif: Don’t worry, I’ve divided up a solution that could save Ethan, but we don’t have a lot of time. Maggie: Wait why? Sif: The virus hasn’t fully spreaded onto Upgrade, just his arms, waist, legs and head. If we can create a cure, we should be able to inject it around what’s left of him and it’ll transfer into system. Agent: Great, now all we need is the cure. Maggie: You think Professor Proff will be able to make the cure for us? Sif: No, because we won’t need him. I did a analysis with my Cyclopes armor while you were fighting, we only need a couple things and that should do the job. Agent: Which are? Sif: A reverse blow dryer and human spit. was a long pause as Maggie and the Agent looked at Sif in disgust. Agent: Well, you and Maggie have spit. The TARDIS has a blow dryer... somewhere? Sif: Once we have those, my High Tech armor should also be able to hack Upgrade’s system and snap him back into consciousness, but we need something to distract him and keep him there long enough. Agent: That I will also handle… Just… don’t make me get the spit. Maggie: Pft… scene then fades into where cars continuously explode down the street as people run for their lives. Upgrade continued clawing slowly destroying the automobiles. Agent: Oh Ethan! turned to his voice and roared at his loudest, shattering the glass around them. Then Upgrade threw a car and the Agent grabbed his USB, destroying it with a sonic blast, throwing the remains of the vehicle behind Upgrade. Agent: Hey, (insult name here)! Get your (insert derogatory term here) the fuck over here now before I (insert threat here)! (insert mumbled threat here) expression turns to the angriest he’s ever been, then roared to the point the whole city can hear. Upgrade starts charging towards the Upgrade at light speed. Agent: Oh shit! Agent makes a run for it and Upgrade rammed himself into a vehicle as he turns. Upgrade followed the Agent into an abandoned building. The Agent managed to hide with Upgrade looking around, screaming at the top of his lungs. Agent: Now guys, hit him now! device fell into the ground. Upgrade noticed and he attempted to grab ahold of it, it blasted out a magnetic frequency and he started squirming and screaming with all his might as he is unable to move. Sif wearing a light green and black armor, resembling Upgrade’s, tries to hack into his system to try and wipe the virus out. Sif (High-Tech): Hurry! jumped onto him, and she injected the blow dryer into him first, then the needle containing drool into his system. Maggie: Ethan, Remember who you are! looked up, then his system starts changing inside, the virus starts getting wiped completely away as mutant atoms start exploding and number codes began surrounding his system. Upgrade screamed and his body changed back to normal. Eventually Upgrade started slowly moving. Sif: Quick shut it off! ran to the device and shut it off. Upgrade’s Omnitrix then glew and flashed red, forcing Ethan to change back. Ethan: Ugh… collapsed into the ground, with parts of his clothes ripped off. The others ran to him. Maggie: Ethan, are you alright? Ethan: Ugh…. Aside from this monster migraine, and feeling like I got the crap kicked out of me, I’m fine. But where am I? Sif (High-Tech): Wait, do you remember anything? Ethan: No? All I remember was us fighting Professor Proff, then I went Upgrade and everything went black. Sif (High-Tech): I’m guessing after the effects, the virus wiped some of your memory a little bit. Ethan: Wait, what virus? Agent: You tried to stop Professor Proff from by latching onto his machine, I guess instead of him turning into a monster, it was you. Ethan: Well that explains a lot… but wait a minute, where’s Professor Proff? Professor Proff is back inside the earlier research lab, stealing more data from the downstairs laboratory. Professor Proff: Yes… this information should help more for my next experiment. (Voice): Um no. Proff turned to see Ethan standing behind him, with a dimmed light surrounding him, Maggie, the Agent and Sif. Professor Proff: You again!? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried to stop me? Ethan: Yeah, I got infected with a virus, but this time... Professor Proff: Take them! Proff pointed at his army of robotic beetles to start attacking them. Ethan activated the Omnitrix and slammed down. He had transformed into Big Chill and launched his frost-breath onto the beetles. Frozen, the beetles began to shatter into pieces, Professor Proff looked up in worry. Professor Proff: Not the… Chill opened his wings and charged right him, knocking him out in a flash. Professor Proff: KID-neyyys!!!! Proff fell towards the desk and it collapsed behind him. He fell down knocked out, Big Chill then stepped closer and his hand reached to grab him. Meanwhile outside, police cars and officers surrounded the air, aiming their guns towards the door, getting ready to make their way inside until Big Chill stepped outside, holding Professor Proff into the air, lifting him from the back of his collar. Maggie, the Agent and Sif stepped outside with him. A crowd lined up started applauding for them. Maggie smiled, then Agent adjusted his glasses and Sif crossed his arms, smirking too. Big Chill began to smile and the scene faded back to the storage center as the group started walking towards the base. Ethan: Man, that was some mission. For once we actually captured the baddy. Agent: Finally. What is this, the third time we’ve won? Ethan: Fifth... Maggie: I feel good about myself, what about you Sif? Sif (High-Tech): Eh? Through all my travels across the galaxy, I say this was my third least favorite. Maggie: Come on... Sif (High-Tech): Not saying I didn’t like it… started opening the garage door. Sif (High-Tech): Finishing It just didn’t appeal to me, that’s all. turned on the lights to find Lieutenant Steel and the rest of the SACT soldiers aiming their weapons at them by surprise. Lieutenant Steel: Ethan Wellington, Agent, Maggie Totoro and Sif Hunderson. You all are under arrest for endangering the entire city of Dellsview and for causing a large number of illegal alien related activities. What do you have to say for yourselves? Steel also raises his gun into the air. Maggie, Ethan, Sif stood with their eyes widen, while the Agent gives a mean look at them, as they raise their arms in the air. Major Events * Lieutenant Steel ambushes the base, placing the group under arrest. Characters *Ethan Wellington *The Agent *Maggie Totoro *Sif Hunderson *CaT (cameo) 'Villains' * Professor Proff * The Secret Alien Containment Team **Lieutenant Steel Aliens Used * Heatblast (accidental transformation) * Upgrade * Big Chill 'Armors Used' * Feedback * Cyclopes * High-Tech Allusions * Heatblast quotes “Walkers” from the Walking Dead. ** The Agent reveals he has been to the Walking Dead universe and quotes “it isn’t fun” Trivia * Before this episode, Alanomaly and Ebomnitrix thought of the idea to show off one of the ideas not used in the Ben 10 canon, which was the idea that Upgrade could be affected by a techno-organic virus. * An acquaintance of Ebomnitrix’s (outside of BTFF) helped him develop part of the story, and minor dialogue to make sure the virus and the scenario made sense. * When writing the cure of the episode, Ebomnitrix and Alanomaly spitballed ideas to the point they decided to come up with one of the most randomest ideas they had ever developed. * This is the first episode to feature death. * CaT makes a cameo in this episode. * The Agent reveals why he and the team didn’t immediately go back in time after finding out the Weatherheads stole Element X. * Upgrade’s mutation was originally supposed to last the whole episode but was cut short due to plot and story changes. Category:Episodes